


My Word

by legitobsessed



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitobsessed/pseuds/legitobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead Poet's honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Word

"Come on Knox, just one more night and that's all. Dead Poets honor." Neil Perry pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. Knox Overstreet sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Neil licked his lips, "Please, Knox. I need you."

"Dammit Neil, why do you do this to me? I was fine and now you accost me and you know damn well I can't say no to you." Knox frowned. He hated that Neil was still his weakness, even after a summer and few months apart. Neil had Todd and Knox had his delusions of Chris. Except now Neil cornered Knox, begging for love. Neil traced Knox's lips with his thumb. "I'll be there."

Neil grinned like the Cheshire Puss and kissed Knox firmly on the lips, disregarding the fact that they were in the middle of the hallway. The two pulled apart, Knox blushing. "So, I'll see you later tonight." Neil walked to his room, leaving Knox against the wall stunned.

An hour after lights out, Neil and Knox met up in the storage room, "their" storage room that hadn't been used since June (five months ago). Neil attacked his lover with ferocity and need. Quickly, the boys were undressed and melting into each other, moans of passion filling the room. Climaxes later, in post-coitus bliss, Neil nuzzled his lover's neck and lazily ran a finger along his torso. "Knox, I love you." Knox smiled lazily and ran his hands through Neil's tousled hair while humming appreciatively. 

"Hey Neil. Dead Poets honor? What is that?" Knox had been curiously pondering the meaning since Neil uttered those three words. He continued to run his hands through his lover's hair, it was a comforting motion to him.

"My word." Neil's reply was simple and truthful. It was his word. This would be the last time he'd be in Knox's arms. The last time he would ever tell Knox he loved him, the last time they'd be together. Neil did love Knox, hell he was in love with him. It just seemed that Knox wasn't (ever) in love with him. 

The two boys lay together, neither drifting to sleep in fear of not waking up in time to head back to their rooms before getting caught. Neil was the first to stand, startling Knox. "We should go." Knox just nodded in agreement, watching his soon-to-be-ex-lover scramble to find his clothes. Neil quietly got dressed, unnerved by Knox's constant gaze. Neil is dressed and is closing in on the door to leave, hand on the doorknob.

"Neil. I love you too." Knox hopes Neil doesn't turn around (he doesn't) or all hope will be lost. His throat is dry as he watches Neil exit the room. Knox doesn't know why he professed his love to Neil. He does love Neil, truly, except he feels like such a liar because he is not in love with Neil. Knox hopes Neil knows that (he does). Knox got dressed and walked sanguinely (with swollen lips) to his room, thoughts of Neil dancing through his mind.

Knox never realised that night would be the last chance to ever do anything with Neil, nor did he realise he would repeat Neil's word to a girl weeks (if that) later. That cold November night, two boys intertwined to become one and for that moment, it was all that mattered because Neil gave his word.


End file.
